Photoelectrocatalytic oxidation, or “PECO,” is a process which may be used to treat one or more aqueous solutions to reduce contaminants within the aqueous solutions. Aqueous solutions may include, but are not limited to, hydraulic fracturing fluid, hydraulic fracturing backflow water, high-salinity solutions, groundwater, seawater, wastewater, drinking water, aquaculture (e.g., aquarium water and aquaculture water) and ballast water.
A device implementing PECO may include an electrode assembly having a cathode, an anode, and a light source. In addition, the PECO device may include an electrical bias across the anode and cathode, and/or a pump for providing aqueous solution to the electrode assembly of the PECO device.
During operation of a PECO device to treat one or more aqueous solutions, unwanted material may accumulate on surfaces of PECO device components, including the anode and/or cathode. This undesirable scale or fouling typically impedes or interferes with the function of the component.
Unfortunately, there are a limited number of desirable options available for the removal of scale or fouling from PECO device components. One option is the removal and replacement of the fouled component from the PECO device. However, this option can lead to the addition of unnecessary cost, as the fouled component may be replaced before the completion of its operational life. Further, replacement of fouled components may require the PECO device to be shutdown, leading to undesirable nonoperational time or down time.
Another option is the introduction of a chemical fouling inhibitor. However, the addition of any chemical to the PECO device or associated aqueous solutions is typically undesirable and counterproductive, as the PECO device operates to reduce contaminants from aqueous solutions. The addition of a chemical fouling inhibitor merely adds a potential contaminant to the aqueous solutions the PECO device is treating.
Accordingly, what is needed is a system and method to address PECO device component fouling. More specifically, what is needed is a system and method to address PECO device component fouling during operation of the PECO device, which will maximize the operational life of PECO device components, and which avoids the introduction of chemical fouling inhibitors which may further contaminate aqueous solutions being treated by the PECO device.